emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 501 (13th February 1979)
The feud between Batty and Tober escalates further when Neil wants Tober prosecuted, and Tober later blocks the road for Batty with his wheelbarrow. Meanwhile, Kitty asks around about Joe's marital status. Plot Maurice tells Amos and Henry that Batty wants Tober prosecuting for slashing his tires. Batty drives past the Mores' cottage and beeps his horn. Tober notes that he's driving even faster than usual. Donald feels Amos is going to make a fool of himself at the church concert and states he can't have people laughing at him in church. Maurice visits Tober and Martha in attempt to settle the argument between him and Batty. Tober gets even more angry when he discovers Maurice will be instructing lorries to go by their lane in the near future as work starts on the estate. He throws Maurice out. Batty asks Matt if Joe is married as Kitty has been asking. Henry suggests to Donald that he move the concert to the Village Hall then it wouldn't matter if Amos made a fool of himself. Amos and Batty argue over his driving again, much to Joe and Matt's amusement. Tober rushes out of the house when he hears Batty driving up the lane. He forces him to stop by walking out in front of his van and prevents him from getting past as he walks up the lane with a wheelbarrow. Cast Regular cast *Annie - Sheila Mercier *Joe - Frazer Hines *Matt - Frederick Pyne *Sam - Toke Townley *Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Amos - Ronald Magill *Rev. Donald Hinton - Hugh Manning *Maurice Westrop - Edward Dentith *Kitty - Katherine Iddon Guest cast *Tober - Richard Beale *Martha - Enid Irvin *Batty - Peter Denyer Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom and exterior *Beckindale Vicarage - Hallway and lounge *Mores' Cottage - Living room and garden *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen/living room, hallway/stairs and yard *Unknown road *Unknown fields Memorable dialogue Amos Brearly: "Facts is facts, you'll never get anywhere if you don't face t'truth about things, which includes his driving." Batty: "An' it's never occurred to you, I suppose, to face the fact that this is a tight little backward tin-pot tuppenny-hap-penny village full of half-baked yokels who can't see further than the ends of their noses when it comes to what the world's about nowadays. Who think we're still in the age of horse and carts, and if they see anything moving faster than a snail's pace they think the end of the world's coming." Amos Brearly: "There's nobody round 'ere wi' horses and carts." Batty: "They've got horse and cart minds. Except you, an' your mind's tied up like a granny knot. You're goin' on about your concert for the starvin' children and bellyachin' about me cos I get about a bit faster than you're used to. Well I do it so as to get the best out of the land that we're farming! That's what we're about at NY Estates, growing food, plenty of it. And you ought to be helping us, not bleatin' about, gettin' in the way like a lot of short-sighted sheep!" Category:1979 episodes Category:Emmerdale Farm episodes